Conquistando a un dorado
by Midnight.Memoriess
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que Agasha vio por última vez al caballero dorado de piscis, ahora es toda una mujer y al reencontrarse con él descubre que no sólo siente admiración y aprecio hacia él, sino que está completamente enamorada, ahora que lo sabe su mayor desafío comienza. ¿Podrá conquistar el corazón del dorado o quedará en su recuerdo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosa Shiori creadora de Lost canvas, pero la historia es completamente mía, sufrió ediciones pero aquí está finalmente.**

La guerra santa había acabado y se habían sufrido incontables bajas.  
Era doloroso para ella saber que no volvería a ver a su caballero dorado de piscis, por él sentía una profunda admiración y aprecio, o tal vez algo más, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle nombre al sentimiento, él había partido.  
Seis años habían transcurrido, de ser una niña se había convertido en una mujer, hermosa era lo que le decía su padre, también los jóvenes pueblerinos fijaban su vista en ella y había rechazado más de tres propuestas de matrimonio. Ella se decía una y otra vez que casarse era una decisión que había que pensar muy bien, pero la verdad era otra, ningún joven que se le acercara podía comparársele al caballero que conoció.

Quedarse soltera toda la vida por algo que no tenía nombre, se encogió de hombros, no parecía tan mala idea.

Escaló hasta la punta de la montaña, bien tal vez exageraba, pero sí estaba más allá de lo que se consideraba prudente para una joven del pueblo y es que desde allí podía mirar hacia abajo las nubes, era un panorama increíble y todo para poder ver a su amiga, ¿por qué se veían siempre en lugares donde su vida podía correr peligro?, es decir si resbalaba con alguna piedra la caída podía ser fatal.

Bueno la respuesta era sencilla, quería demostrarse a ella que no era débil, que no ocurriría lo mismo que sucedió con ese juez del inframundo.

Y Yuzuriha había aparecido, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era no querer sentirse débil.

"Agasha, al fin llegas, tengo algo que decirte"

La joven castaña la miró fijamente.

"los caballeros, todos han regresado" habló Yuzuriha con una enorme sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de la castaña 'él estaba vivo'.

Bajaron la montaña a una velocidad increíble y es que la castaña bajaba como si volara, prueba de ello era que su vestido se encontraba todo sucio y rasgado.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron estaban frente al templo de Athena, acababan de terminar de reunirse los dorados y probablemente ya todos se dirigían a sus templos.

Lo más seguro era que Agasha no estaba en sus cinco sentidos o en sus cabales como se diría y probablemente la conmoción también había afectado al caballero de piscis porque increíblemente a pesar de su capacidad para moverse a la velocidad de la luz, tampoco reaccionó y se dejó estrechar en los delicados brazos de la que ahora era una mujer.

Claro que la había reconocido, aquel cabello castaño y su hermosa mirada esmeralda, sin duda pertenecían a esa joven de Rodorio.

Y así como disfrutó el contacto también se dio cuenta del error monumental que pudo haberle costado la vida a la chica y trató de separarse inmediatamente con aquellas capacidades de las que estaba dotado un caballero.

Para desgracia de piscis, Agasha no iba a aceptar que el dorado se fuera de nuevo y con una gran voluntad, se aferró a él y por imposible que fuera, la joven había logrado mantener el contacto ante la mirada consternada del peliazul.

"Albafica, pero que bien te lo tenías escondido" interrumpió el momento cierto dorado inoportuno. Y volteó a ver a su amigo para que lo secundara.

"¿No te parece Degel?, todo este tiempo se la pasó de 'nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para estar ante mí' y todo por un cuento falso de sangre envenenada" Kardia alzó los brazos hacia el aire en una pose de 'qué sé le va a hacer'.

"No me metas en tus opiniones Kardia" le cortó el de acuario.

"Ja, pero claro que tienes razón escorpión" Manigoldo pasó un brazo sobre Kardia.

"¿Cómo se llama tu novia, Albafica?" habló pícaro el que se unía a Kardia.

Las mejillas de Agasha se tiñeron de rojo, ni siquiera los comentarios de Kardia la habían separado de su caballero de piscis, la hicieron rabiar, eso sí, Albafica era el hombre más humilde que había conocido como para que lo tacharan de esa manera.

Ah pero Manigoldo había usado una sola palabra que jamás se hubiera imaginado en su persona, es decir, iba a morir soltera y luego ese caballero los acusaba de mantener una relación amorosa.

Por favor, era Albafica un caballero dorado, un _imposible_, demonios en qué estaba pensando ahora, ella sólo lo apreciaba muchísimo y lo había extrañado aún más.

"Acaso no tienen a alguien más a quien molestar" habló el celeste, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Agasha ya se había separado de él y se había puesto rígida como una tabla ante la condenada palabra que ahora la tenía con un revuelo en el corazón.

"Ya, ya, Albafica no es para tanto." hizo un pausa "pero si no es mucho pedir no hagan tanto ruido, si sabes a lo que me refiero, no queremos tener pequeños pecesillos en el santuario todavía" y aquí iba de nuevo Kardia a meter su cuchara. Antes de que Albafica replicara una voz lo interrumpió.

"Albafica y yo no podemos tener hijos, aún no nos casamos" alzó la voz Agasha con mucha convicción.

Como sí realmente tuviera una relación con el caballero de piscis y como si realmente fuera necesario casarse para tener hijos y entonces cayó en la cuenta, no había negado algo amoroso con el dorado simplemente había usado la palabra 'aún' y obviamente eso no había pasado desapercibido por los caballeros. Sumando a eso, maldijo su inocencia porque para tener hijos se necesitaba otra cosa, más que un matrimonio.

Si Albafica fuera dado a mostrar sus sentimientos ya hubiera llevado su mano a la cara con pesadez, Manigoldo y Kardia podían llegar a ser verdaderamente molestos sin ningún motivo y ahora que lo tenían, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le deparaba.

Antes de que los caballeros más 'amistosos' pudieran comentar algo, Yuzuriha había ido a ayudar a su amiga.

"Agasha, Shion me dice que Lumios ya está mejor, todo gracias a la medicina que le diste" Yuzuriha miró a Shion en busca de apoyo.

"Sí, ayer me dijo que te agradeciera" Shion empujó sutilmente a Kardia y Manigoldo hacia otro lado, por no decir que los había amenazado telepáticamente.

El color había vuelto a Agasha y agradeció infinitamente a Yuzuriha.  
Sonrió y también le dio alegría saber lo de Lumios, el pobre caballero ya era muy mayor y había pescado un fuerte resfrío, nada del otro mundo, pero sí que le había pegado.

Pero no podía huir de su realidad mucho tiempo. Así que se giró hacia la persona que tenía por detrás.

"Lo siento mucho señor Albafica, realmente lo extrañé y me da gusto que esté de regreso" hizo una leve inclinación y habló demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero es que en esos momentos era un manojo de nervios.

Sería toda una suerte si Albafica le dirigía la palabra de nuevo después de lo que le hizo pasar.

"A mí también me da gusto verte, Agasha" fue lo que dijo piscis antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su templo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuzuriha, ¿qué hice?" la joven castaña estrellaba su cabeza contra la columna del templo donde seguían.

Todos los caballeros se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, excepto el de aries y su fiel amiga.

"él acababa de regresar y lo primero que hago es molestarlo, seguro me odia" exclamó la pobre alma en desgracia.

Shion carraspeó.  
"yo me retiro" dijo para evitar seguir escuchando pláticas ajenas.

Yuzuriha le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

"Tranquila, no conozco al caballero de piscis pero si realmente te odiara, no te hubiera dicho que le daba gusto verte. Además seguramente lo hiciste reír como a mí" explicó Yuzuriha sin malas intenciones, pero haciéndola sentirse aún más avergonzada.

"¿por qué yo, cielos? "  
Y a pesar de que quería que la tierra se la tragase, sabía que había valido la pena, el mero recordar que lo había abrazado algo que nunca se llegó a imaginar, pero había pasado y la reconfortaba porque se sentía tan correcto estar con él.

No sabía la razón por la que había ocurrido el milagro de que él estuviera de vuelta, seguramente era cosa de Athena y sólo podía agradecerle porque ahora por alguna extraña razón era infinitamente feliz.

El dilema que tenía era si podría seguir llendo al jardín de rosas que se había encargado de hacer tras la partida de Albafica.

Eran unas hermosas rosas blancas las que había sembrado en donde una vez estuvieron las más magníficas y espléndidas rosas rojas del caballero dorado.

Fue una costumbre ir al templo de piscis y realizar ese homenaje a quien alguna vez se sacrificó por su pueblo, después de haberle rogado horas y horas a Shion que había suplido puesto de patriarca, había obtenido el permiso de hacerlo.

Y las había escogido blancas por el luto que le guardaba al de pelo celeste, simbólicamente creía que cuando volviera su caballero, se teñirían de rojo nuevamente, aunque en ese momento pensaba que era imposible que volviera.

Pero es que simplemente no podía quedarse y abandonar el hermoso jardín, porque a pesar de que lo había hecho por una persona que había partido, la tarea la tranquilizaba. Además seguramente el caballero quisiera descansar de sus anteriores tareas, no todo el tiempo uno moría y regresaba a la vida.

Llegar al doceavo templo no fue lo difícil, pero entrar allí sí, para cuando se había animado a cruzar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Albafica no estaba allí y a pesar de sentir alivio también había sentido decepción.

Pero a lo que iba, entró y empezó regar el jardín, quitó la maleza y se aseguró de quitar las hojas secas de las rosas.

Cuando terminó se sintió cansada, de la costumbre, entró nuevamente al templo y usó la cocina con la que estaba dotado, se sirvió agua y tomó un aperitivo que siempre traía consigo y comía cuando terminaba su labor.

Existían cuatro habitaciones del templo de piscis, sin duda una era del caballero de la casa y las demás bien podían ser utilizadas por los aprendices o para la servidumbre. Pero por 6 años había estado deshabitada y aún cuando estaba el caballero, solamente él residía allí.

Así que Agasha no sabía por qué razón existían los demás cuartos, sin embargo, siguiendo su rutina habitual entró en uno y se dejó caer desplomada, el cansancio hacía mella en ella y jamás le había parecido tan cómoda la cama de la habitación en la cual solía dormir.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida aspirando el aroma a rosas, atribuyendo el olor a que se había impregnado en sus fosas nasales por el trabajo realizado en el jardín. En total desconocimiento de que esa era la habitación del celeste.

Albafica recién regresaba a su templo, estaba a punto de anochecer pero aún se veía cierta claridad en el cielo.

Shion y Dohko habían decidido ponerlos al corriente de lo que había sucedido en esos años, curiosamente nadie sabía exactamente cómo había sido posible el milagro de haberlos vuelto a la vida, pero sin duda había sido obra de Athena.

Más tarde le había tocado participar en el coliseo para entrenar a lo santos de plata, nunca le tocaba esa tarea y sin embargo el patriarca Sage se la había asignado.  
No habían sido un verdadero problema para él, más si lo había sido el hecho de evitar que tuvieran contacto con su sangre y había terminado exhausto, el patriarca sabía su condición, ¿por qué arriesgar vidas?

Cuando entró a su templo lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse y darse un baño, ignorando por completo el hecho de que alguien descansaba en su lecho.

El ambiente se sentía extrañamente cómodo, como si la soledad del templo se disipara, seguramente era efecto secundario de haber muerto y revivido.

Llevando únicamente una toalla en su cintura salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar cierta mata de cabellos castaños, revolviéndose en su cama, por un momento la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro para después pasar a fruncir el ceño, qué hacia Agasha allí.  
Acaso la joven no sabía las reglas del decoro, es decir, ninguna mujer respetable se metía en la cama de un hombre sin mantener cierto título de casada.

Además conocía a la chica, era muy inocente como para actuar como las mujeres con las que Kardia se metía.

Bien, realmente no tenía ninguna razón lógica que le explicara qué hacía Agasha allí.

"Agasha, despierta" habló aún sin acercarse por completo a la cama.

La chica se removió un poco, abrió levemente los ojos, posó su mirada en él, frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

"Ilusión de Albafica no molestes, estoy durmiendo" dijo la joven y volvió a dormir.

El celeste inhaló profundo, no era una maldita ilusión, él estaba allí y ella estaba invadiendo su cama.

"Agasha no soy una ilusión" antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la castaña lo interrumpió.

"claro, como si el señor Albafica entrara a mi cuarto para enseñarme su perfecto abdomen y bien proporcionados músculos. Si me disculpas... " la chica se volvió a acostar una vez más.

El celeste se acordó de que sólo llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura, se llevó una mano al entrecejo y se presionó levemente, él no estaba de exhibicionista, era ella la que no respetó su espacio personal.

La joven lo había adulado eso sí y seguramente estaba más dormida que despierta, suspiró, estaba cansado, así que tomó ropa y se dispuso a dormir en la habitación continua, ya después hablaría con ella.

Como santo de Athena el cual había soportado un duro entrenamiento, no le era raro que su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado a despertar antes de que el sol se dignara a hacer acto de presencia.  
Soltó un suspiro cansado, ni si quiera cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer podía quedarse en cama como ciertos compañeros dorados que conocía, por no decir Manigoldo y Kardia, Asmita no contaba porque él decía que meditaba.

Sabía que Agasha seguía durmiendo porque detectaba su aura cálida y tranquila.  
Salió por un momento al jardín a observar el amanecer, allí estaba la respuesta, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?, el campo de hermosas rosas blancas que decoraban piscis habían sido obra de Agasha, quién mejor que ella para lograr algo así.

El primer día que regresó a la vida lo había notado, rosas blancas, Albafica sonrió, quién lo diría.

Seguramente la joven había ido a cuidar el jardín y de lo cansada se quedó profundamente dormida.  
Dio un largo suspiro.

La sangre que corría por sus venas pudo haberla matado cuando lo abrazó, es decir, era un guerrero, era común tener heridas en él y sin embargo al final la había dejado estrecharlo entre sus brazos, ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo había permitido.

Agasha despertó, jamás se había sentido tan descansada y renovada, levantó sus manos para estirarse y su cerebro hizo clic, ese no era su cuarto.  
Salió lo más sigilosamente posible, seguramente su presencia no había sido notada, claro con un poco de suerte y ayuda de los dioses.

Allí estaba el caballero dorado, sentado en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados. No tenía su habitual armadura, sino que llevaba una camisa blanca con olanes en las mangas y un pantalón negro, no pudo evitar quedarse embobada viéndolo, jamás lo había visto sin su armadura.

Segundo clic, el de anoche no había sido una ilusión, era el santo queriendo dormir en su cama, la cual ella había invadido, no sólo eso, había visto el torso desnudo del celeste, ahora resultaba que también lo había visto sin ropa.

Agasha estaba muerta de la vergüenza y para rematarla, el santo dorado había abierto los ojos.

"S-Sabes Albafica, es una historia muy curiosa" alcanzó a articular la joven, ¿desde cuándo se dirigía de tú con el señor Albafica?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

El mencionado alzó la ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio dando a entender a la joven que continuara.

"me quedé dormida por accidente" murmuró la joven mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano.

"no fue por accidente" contestó el celeste, Agasha hizo una sonrisa nerviosa. "Es un gran trabajo el que hiciste allí afuera, gracias" continuó Albafica y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

Una SONRISA, Agasha jamás le había visto sonreír y ella había logrado que se la dedicara a ella. Sintió que por un momento se encontraba en los campos eliseos y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Seguramente se encontraba enferma, ¿qué otra razón podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo?

Ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Albafica le dijo que su padre se hallaba buscándola por todas partes, pero que él le había hecho saber que seguía en el santuario. Omitiendo muchos detalles, como por ejemplo que durmió en su cama, decir eso sonaría bastante mal y no había pasado nada más allá.

Agasha regresó a la Tierra y finalmente le agradeció al caballero su amabilidad. Los próximos días se dedicaría a descubrir qué era lo que le sucedía cuando estaba junto al caballero, bastante molestias le había causado ya.

Cuando regresó a su casa, su padre Causs definitivamente no estaba contento de haber pasado la noche en vela buscando a su hija, no después de tanta angustia, bueno fue que se había topado en el amanecer con los primeros rayos del sol al caballero dorado de piscis quien se encargó de hacerle saber que Agasha se encontraba en el santuario.


	3. Chapter 3

Si bien el padre de Agasha se había tranquilizado cuando Albafica, una espinita le seguía picando, por qué su hija no había regresado a casa y dónde había pasado la noche.

La joven le había terminado contando todo y se sintió aliviado, había sido sólo eso, él que ya iba a obligar a comprometerse al santo dorado con su hija. Rió de sólo acordarse.

Agasha se sentía perdida había transcurrido un día entero y ella se la pasó encerrada, tal vez debía pedir consejo a alguien, pero ¿a quién?, su padre podía ser una buena opción, pero que tal si era una enfermedad grave y lo preocupaba de más, lo descartó.

Yuzuriha podía ser una excelente opción, pero su amiga se acababa de ir una temporada a sus tierras. Tal vez Shion podía ser buena opción, después de todo había convivido con él como para tenerle confianza de hablar como si fuera su amigo.

Para su suerte, su padre le había pedido que llevara unos lirios hasta el templo de Athena, así que podría aprovechar el viaje y hablar con el caballero de aries.

Tan pronto como su suerte llegó, también se esfumó, Shion no se encontraba en su templo y el caballero de Tauro le había informado que éste había partido a una misión y desconocía cuándo llegaría.

Suspiró derrotada y continuó su camino por las doce casas hasta el santuario de Athena, pero al poco rato de pasar por la casa de Virgo se distrajo observando el gran salón que Asmita, el caballero dorado usaba para meditar, tal vez ella podría hacerlo y encontraría la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Notando que el caballero de la casa se encontraba también ausente, Agasha se sentó en pose de loto y se dispuso a pensar.

"agh, no puedo, simplemente no me concentro" exclamó la joven con desesperación, nunca había sido su fuerte el quedarse callada.

"lo único que quiero saber es por qué cada vez que me encuentro con Albafica me pongo nerviosa, dejo de pensar y hago el ridículo, por si no fuera poco termino causándole molestias. Agghh y ayer su sonrisa" hizo una pausa para recordarla "esa sonrisa debe ser un regalo de los dioses porque sentí que me llevaba a los mismísimos campos elíseos" soltó un profundo suspiro, se había desahogado finalmente.

"Estás enamorada de él" la respuesta había aparecido, una voz en su cabeza le había respondido.

"No eso no puede ser cierto, él y yo, eso jamás pasaría, él es un caballero dorado y yo... estoy enamorada de él" dijo cuando finalmente lo comprendió. Apoyó su mentón en la mano, no podía ser más triste eso, apenas se acababa de dar cuenta que al fin había sentido amor y pum, la cruel realidad le decía que era imposible siquiera pensarlo.

"No veo por qué eso pueda ser un problema" respondió la voz, esa voz que sonaba tan clara, la que al fin le había dado su tan ansiada respuesta, por un momento creyó que no salía de lo profundo de su ser.

"Eso crees, pero no eres mas que una voz en mi cabeza, seguramente quiero tener esperanzas y por eso te escucho" habló la castaña, una pequeña risa la dejó descolocada.

"Perdón, debí presentarme antes soy Asmita de virgo" dijo el rubio de ojos cerrados, apenas saliendo de una columna que lo tapaba de la vista de Agasha, eso también era nuevo para ella, antes de que ocurriera la guerra santa jamás había visto al santo de Virgo dejar la meditación, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, era mera formalidad el pedir permiso para entrar a su casa porque siempre había sido silencio lo que le seguía.

Pero a pesar de ver esa encantadora sonrisa en el santo, no le había provocado lo mismo que Albafica volviendo a confirmar que estaba enamorada del celeste.

Y pronto los colores se le subieron al cielo "Escuchaste todo lo que dije" preguntó Agasha temiendo la respuesta.

El santo de virgo asintió. Si era posible la chica enrojeció aún más de la vergüenza, qué más le deparaba el destino y con el valor que le quedaba habló "Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar la respuesta"

Asmita volvió a poner su postura seria y sin embargo le dijo "Me agradas, no te desanimes tan pronto tal vez te lleves una sorpresa" y sin más se alejó dejándola continuar su camino y con una curiosidad enorme, ¿sería posible?

Esa tarde Albafica no se encontraba en su templo así que no lo vio cuando subió al templo de Athena, eso era mejor, aún no podía verlo a la cara con su reciente descubrimiento.

¿Entonces qué hacía, podría conquistar a su caballero dorado?


	4. Chapter 4

Aún si decidía conquistar a su caballero, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Es decir, era nueva en esto, jamás le interesó lo que las jóvenes de su edad hablaban sobre chicos ni de cómo se conseguía un buen esposo.

Para su consuelo no creía que ninguna supiera cómo conquistar a un caballero dorado, es más, parecía que jamás se habría registrado algo así.

Los caballeros dorados estaban al servicio de la diosa Athena, eso significaba que su vida y corazón le pertenecían. Por lo tanto no existía cabida para ella.

Sonrió tristemente, el corazón le dolía como si lo oprimieran fuertemente.

Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando, acaso no se acordaba de que Regulus de leo había sido hijo del anterior caballero dorado, el cual se había enamorado y casado con una encantadora mujer.

Un nuevo brillo de esperanza surgió en ella, además aún recordaba las palabras de Asmita.

No estaba mal ser positiva alguna vez en la vida.

La semana pasó sin ningún avance, o eso creía ella.  
Cada dos días subía al templo de piscis para seguir encargándose del jardín de rosas y a su amado caballero no parecía molestarle.

Algunas veces el caballero de piscis se encontraba en su templo cuando ella recién llegaba y otras él regresaba cuando ella acababa con su labor.

Era cierto que intercambiaban cortas palabras porque para su desgracia el caballero de piscis se encontraba muy ocupado, incluso más que antes. Era toda una suerte que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo cada que iba.

Por lo que él le había comentado, se encontraba entrenando nuevos reclutas junto a Manigoldo.

Lo peor no era eso, sino que de por sí ya le resultaba aparatoso hablar con él sin ponerse nerviosa, ahora con el reciente descubrimiento de su amor por él, era terriblemente difícil no tartamudear o hablar lo suficientemente rápido como para que una persona normal entendiera lo que decía.

Pero él parecía entenderla, así que todo estaba bien.

Yuzuriha había por fin regresado de sus tierras natales y como buen amiga notó que la amazona se encontraba más pálida de lo normal.

"¿Yuzuriha, estás segura que te encuentras bien?" preguntó por enésima vez.

"Ya te dije que sí Agasha" habló la amazona posando nuevamente su vista a la nada.

"No sé Yuzuriha, siento que me ocultas algo" la castaña entrecerró los ojos y no paró de verla. "Estás así desde que regresaste" declaró mientras descansaba su mentón en su mano.

"Mañana tengo una misión encubierto, ¿quieres acompañarme? " habló la que era santo de plata.

"Buena jugada, pero si crees que con eso dejaré de preguntarte, estás equivocada" anunció Agasha, inflando su pecho, a ella no la podían sobornar.

La de ojos celestes fijó su vista en ella, y contó mentalmente. Uno...Agasha trató de desviarle la mirada. Dos... La castaña se removió incómoda.

"Vas o no vas" Tres, la había sentenciado y la castaña rompió su barrera.

"Está bien si voy, pero no creas que lo olvidaré" dijo finalmente y Yuzuriha había ganado algo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que explicarle a su amiga lo que le estaba pasando.

Albafica se decía a sí mismo que la distancia que ponía con los demás era por el bien de ellos, había nacido con una maldición y aunque no fuera justo, había aprendido a vivir así.

Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba, desde que se le había otorgada una nueva vida todo parecía írsele de las manos, mejor dicho, cierta castaña ponía su mundo boca arriba. Él jamás se hubiera permitido tener una convivencia como la que ahora tenía con la joven de Rodorio, el templo de piscis siempre había sido un lugar solitario, pero por alguna extraña razón Agasha había entrado en su mundo.

Aunque no lo quisiera, ya no podía dejarla ir y eso le preocupaba bastante. Algún día, la castaña querría hacer su propia vida, casarse, tener una familia y entonces lo dejaría. Esas cosas jamás había sido un sueño para él porque desde que había nacido su destino había sido la soledad.

No, eso no era verdad, hubo un tiempo en que Lugonis había sido su padre, pero él había partido del mundo, sonrió tristemente.

Sabía que el patriarca Sage le había impuesto como tarea entrenar a nuevos santos para que dejara atrás la soledad de su templo, pero era cansado mantenerse sin ninguna herida para no arriesgar la vida de con quienes se enfrentaba. Tampoco fue como que él replicara mucho, por una parte quería mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en cierta castaña, sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por verla cuando ella subía a su templo.

La joven de mirada esmeralda se había convertido en una mujer y en una muy hermosa, ¿cómo no poder notarlo? por ello estaba más que consciente que en cualquier momento haría su vida y no la vería más.

Una sacudida en su hombro lo había despertado de sus pensamientos.

"¿Albafica, estás bien?" preguntó Shion. El celeste fijó su mirada en la mano que descansaba en su hombro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el de aries.

"Sí ya sé, nada de contacto" dijo Shion mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de su cabeza como para mostrárselas a Albafica. "Deberías relajarte más Albafica, no creo que un toque le haga mal a alguien, digo después de todo Agasha pudo abrazarte y sigue viva" comentó Shion rememorando la escena ocurrida días atrás.

"Ese fue un descuido, no puede volver a pasar" contestó el de piscis. Shion suspiró.

"Debería ser todo lo contrario" y con ese comentario se ganó la mirada fulminante de Albafica.

La misión era sencilla, por lo que le había explicado Yuzuriha tenían que ir a la que apenas comenzaba a ser ciudad conocida como Zerón y encontrar a una joven procedente de un pueblo aledaño.

El día anterior se había encargado de avisarle al caballero de piscis que se iría unos días pero que regresaría pronto, el santo se había limitado a asentir, estaba de más decir que él se encargaría de la labor que Agasha hacía.

Aunque ella quisiera quedarse al lado de su caballero, tenía que aclarar su mente, a lo mejor pensando hallaba una forma de confesarse sin ser rechazada. Lo cierto era, que necesitaba saber cómo proceder o de lo contrario se quedaría estancada en la llamada zona de amigos como Yato se había quedado con Yuzuriha.

La joven castaña estaba acostumbrada a ir con Yuzuriha a distintas misiones que le eran encomendadas desde el santuario, la joven amazona se había encargado de que Agasha supiera al menos defenderse y de esa manera podía dejar que la acompañara a sus deberes en los que Yuzuriha consideraba menos riesgosos para alguien que no tenía armadura, pero que cuyo valor sobresalía.

Los padres de la joven alegaban que la chica había sido raptada por unos hombres de la Ciudad Zerón que vestían de un elegante traje negro que usaba la gente de dinero. No obstante, habían dejado atrás cierto emblema de dos alas negras extendidas y esas eran sus pistas, además de un retrato de la joven en cuestión.

Para cuando arribaron a la ciudad, ambas se encontraban cubiertas por capas blancas que cubrían toda su vestimenta, en el caso de Yuzuriha su armadura.

Entraron en un recinto especializado en comerciar bebidas alcohólicas y en donde podías encontrar vendedoras de caricias. Ya no le hacía mella entrar en lugares así, como antes cuando recién empezaba con la compañía de Yuzuriha.

"Dame dos tragos" pidió la amazona a quien se encontraba detrás de la barra y pronto fueron servidas.

"Considero que esta es la peor parte" comentó Agasha al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vaso y bebía, Yuzuriha negaba con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que mostraba una ligera sonrisa, sabía que Agasha detestaba el alcohol desde la famosa fiesta de Pefko. La sensación de ardor en la garganta no se hizo esperar.

"¿Qué sabes de esto?" preguntó Yuzuriha al hombre que le había servido mientras le tendía el famoso emblema olvidado por los raptores, el hombre se mostró dudoso unos segundos, tiempo en que la amazona puso una bolsita de dinero para el soborno.

"Bueno, sabes no sé mucho" el hombre tomó la bolsa "al parecer son una especie de familia, tal vez una organización, el chiste es que recién llegaron a la ciudad, no más de un mes" terminó de explicar.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?" El hombre las miró y después miró el lugar.

"Al parecer van a hacer algo grande, una fiesta esta noche en su castillo, está en la orilla Este de la ciudad pero sólo puede entrar su gente" finalizó el hombre.

Sin duda se trataban de grandes señores como para vivir en un castillo bien localizado en una ciudad. Yuzuriha le hizo una señal a Agasha para que salieran de allí.

"¿Alguna sugerencia para entrar?"preguntó la castaña a la rubia.

"sí, pero tal vez no te guste" contestó la amazona mientras se encogía de hombros.

En definitiva no le gustó, si bien había sido ella misma la que había decidido meterse en el asunto, lo suyo no era estar encubierto, es decir, ella estaba llevando un hermoso vestido largo de color verde esmeralda mientras que Yuzuriha llevaba un vestido negro igual de largo y hermoso, comprados en la misma ciudad.

Ambas se veían bien, pero lo siguiente que seguía del plan no le agradaba demasiado porque tendrían que conseguir que algún hombre de los que entrara al castillo fijara su vista en ellas y las llevara de acompañantes.

Parecía que estando con Yuzuriha su suerte mejoraba bastante, porque no fue ningún problema conseguir a los hombres que les darían el acceso al castillo. Básicamente habían fingido que su carruaje se había volcado y que los caballos huyeron.

"¿necesitan ayuda señoritas?" preguntó uno de los tres hombres que salieron del carruaje que recién llegaba hasta su ubicación.

"así es" Yuzuriha usaba el típico tono meloso de una joven asustadiza, tomó el brazo de uno de los hombres y se pegó a él "veníamos al castillo, pero en algún momento los caballos salieron despavoridos, sacudieron el carruaje y se volcó, creímos que moriríamos en ese mismo instante" terminó de explicar Yuzuriha, despegándose un poco del hombre para ver su reacción.

Los hombres se mostraron dudosos.

"¿qué pasó con el cochero?" atinó a preguntar uno. Yuzuriha pareció descolocada por un momento.

"el hombre está bien, fue a pedir ayuda por ese camino, sin embargo estamos apuradas, no queríamos llegar tarde a la reunión pues nuestras citas nos esperan" explicó Agasha con una elocuencia increíble, si tan sólo pudiera hablar así cuando se encontraba con Albafica otro tema sería todo.

Los hombres terminaron convencidos y se ofrecieron a llevarlas, ambas miraban con asombro fingido el castillo.

"es espectacular lo que pudieron hacer en tan poco tiempo, no es así señoritas" habló un hombre. Las jóvenes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"no lo sé Joyce, pudieron haberse esmerado con nosotros también" se quejó otro hombre.

"no seas malagradecido Relus, se nos concedió un nueva y buena vida" finalizó el hombre llamado Joyce ante la mirada atenta de las jóvenes.

"Bien señoritas, esperamos que puedan encontrar a sus citas pronto, de lo contrario me veo en la decisión de pedirles que sean las nuestras" habló educadamente Joyce, bromeando más que con cualquier otra intención.

Ambas soltaron pequeñas risas y agradecieron el viaje. Cuando perdieron a los hombres pudieron observar bien dónde se encontraban y a pesar de que parecía como cualquier otra fiesta de personas ricachonas, algo se sentía extraño.

Tenían los ojos bien abiertos porque tenían que encontrar a la raptada joven conocida como Sadako.

Un hombre se detuvo frente a Yuzuriha, Agasha se encontraba a un lado de ella y pudo ver que su amiga se descomponía en lágrimas. ¿quién era el hombre que acababa de aparecer?

"Yuzuriha" habló el extraño con una mirada sorprendida "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó preocupado.

La amazona se abalanzó hacia el hombre frente a ella y lo abrazó, era él, era Tokusa, su hermano, tan pronto como lo abrazó, se separó de él y lo golpeó fuertemente en su rostro haciendo que cayera de espaldas, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba en el salón.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir llamando la atención de la gente o que siquiera pudiera cruzar algunas palabras con su hermano o explicarle a Agasha quién era él, la música paró al igual que las voces y risas del salón mientras entraba un grupo de personas, los que menos creyeron que podían encontrar allí... porque por alguna extraña razón Minos de Grifo, Radhamanthys de Wyvern y Aiacos de Garuda se hallaban en el centro de los recién llegados, el último venía acompañado de la joven Sadako.

"Espectros del inframundo" exclamó el juez del inframundo, Aiacos de Garuda.

Agasha y Yuzuriha se encontraban en shock, ellos no podían estar vivos, peor aún, se encontraban entre los 108 espectros de Hades, la sorpresa no duró mucho tiempo y pronto se pusieron alertas, lo ideal sería retirarse estratégicamente y avisar al santuario de tal acontecimiento, pero algo les impidió salir y fue lo que dijo el juez del inframundo.

"les anuncio mi compromiso con mi hermosa prometida Sadako" los espectros explotaron en aplausos dejándolas boquiabiertas a quienes venían por la 'raptada' joven.

"debe ser una broma verdad" exclamó Agasha sin pensar que sería escuchada por todos los presentes, bendita suerte tenía.


	5. Chapter 5

Para muchos otros espectros Agasha bien podía haber sido vista como una más del montón, ninguno la reconocería, en especial por el tiempo que había pasado.  
Sin embargo para Minos de Grifo era todo lo contrario, esa joven significaba todo el pueblo de Rodorio que no pudo destruir gracias al maldito caballero de piscis.

Agasha no le tenía miedo a la sonrisa sádica de aquel ser, prueba de ello era que le seguía sosteniendo la mirada.

"Pero que encantadora sorpresa" exclamó el juez al mismo tiempo que se abría paso en la multitud seguido de los demás jueces.

"No me hagas reír" contestó la castaña y se cruzó de brazos.

"Parece que te hace falta educación niñata" habló el peliplateado sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.  
La joven gruñó molesta.

Yuzuriha por otro lado no podía ayudar a su amiga porque se encontraba arreglando sus propios asuntos.

Albafica se encontraba junto a Shion, por alguna razón el patriarca los había hecho llamar.

Tras varios minutos apareció con una mirada seria y ellos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

"Albafica, Shion" los aludidos levantaron la mirada. "no sé por donde comenzar, pero espero que escuchen cuidadosamente" sentenció el mayor.

El caballero de piscis jamás creyó que un trato así podría concretarse con el inframundo. Era cierto que estaba agradecido por su segunda vida, pero si ese había sido el precio a pagar se hubiera negado a aceptarla.

Por alguna razón Athena había decidido confiar en Hades, pero si alguno de sus espectros rompía las reglas no dudaría en volverlos a matar.

Si ellos también estaban con vida todo era sinónimo de problemas.

"Albafica, toma" Shion le había lanzado lo que se consideraba un traje elegante, el de aries ya se encontraba vistiendo uno negro igual al suyo pero con diferentes detalles, mientras Shion iba completamente de negro, Albafica llevaba una camisa blanca y sobre ella el susodicho traje.

Hizo una cara molesta que no pasó desapercibida por el muviano.  
"Esto me molesta tanto como a ti Albafica, pero son órdenes de Athena, sólo tenemos que ir y comprobar que todo vaya bien..."

"Y darle felicitaciones a ese condenado juez" interrumpió Albafica, Shion se encogió de hombros.

"Palabras más, palabras menos" respondió

"Estos años te sentaron de maravilla niña, no dudaría que estuvieras ya casada, aunque sería una lástima" habló Minos.

Agasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Eso no le incumbe" declaró.

"Y dime cariño, ¿no te gustaría que me importara?, podríamos tener algo tu y yo, aunque desgraciadamente no podría ofrecerte mi fidelidad, pero si mi cuerpo" el juez uso un tono seductor y se acercó a escasos centímetros de la joven

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" Minos se quejaba, había recibido un fuerte pisotón de Agasha y al mismo tiempo tomaba su pie entre sus manos mientras procuraba mantener el equilibro con un solo pie.

"Te lo merecías"

"Desgraciada, me las pagarás " exclamó evidentemente enojado, pero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra Agasha y retorcer su frágil y pequeño cuello, el caballero de piscis había hecho acto de presencia, atrajo a la castaña contra sí.

"Eh" Agasha volteó a ver al recién llegado "¿Albafica?"

La pegó más hacia él, estaba furioso y eso era decir poco.

"Éramos pocos y la abuela tenía que parir" habló el juez retomando su postura.

"No vuelvas a meterte con Agasha, Minos" le sentenció el caballero.

"También me da gusto verte piscis, de haber sabido que la mujer te pertenecía otra historia hubiera sido" aclaró.

"Además, yo sólo quería pedirle un baile" explicó con falsa inocencia a lo que el caballero gruñó molesto.

"Minos, ya déjalos en paz" ordenó Aiacos de Garuda, el cual se había encontrado callado todo el tiempo.

"Perdonen a este salvaje, no volverá a acercárseles" dijo el juez comprometido.

"¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan aburrido Garuda? , ah si ya recuerdo, desde que esa bruja te hechizó" habló irritado el peli plateado señalando a la mujer de cabellos rojos que yacía de lado de Aiacos.

"Te estoy escuchando anciano" contestó la mujer.

Todo ante la mirada incrédula de los que no eran del ejército de Hades.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes" se quejó Radhamanthys.

"Aiacos, la diosa Athena te manda sus felicitaciones y un próspero matrimonio" al fin había hablado Shion.

"Ahorrémonos las hipocresías, no es necesario" declaró el juez y Shion frunció el ceño.

"Athena lo dice honestamente" replicó el muviano.

"Muchas gracias caballero de aries, prometo tenerlos bien educados a estos idiotas" interrumpió la prometida con una sonrisa sincera.

"Por favor, disfruten la velada, éstos no darán problemas" ofreció la mujer y jaló a Minos de la oreja como niño pequeño seguida de los otros dos jueces.  
Mientras tanto los demás mantenían una cara de sorpresa incrédula.  
¿Qué clase de mujer podía ser aquella que aplacaba a los jueces?  
¿Y cómo se conquistaba a un espectro?

Albafica seguía molesto, el coraje aún no se le pasaba, tan ensimismado estaba que no le importó tomar del brazo a la castaña pese a su regla de cero contacto y la llevó a un balcón alejado de las miradas curiosas.

"¿H-hola? " fue lo primero que atinó a decir Agasha seguida de una risa nerviosa, la pobre estaba sometida a la mirada penetrante del caballero que si bien no había dicho nada aún, sabía que esa mirada le exigía una explicación de por qué se encontraba allí.

El otro no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

"¿Ya viste las azaleas? Quedaron hermosas en la entrada, pero yo hubiera escogido Dalias."

El caballero de piscis se llevó una mano a la cara con evidente pesadez.  
"¿En serio?, estuviste a punto de morir y hablas de flores"

Agasha infló los cachetes.  
"Te equivocas, lo tenía todo controlado"

Albafica bufó.

"Si eso era controlado, no quiero ni imaginarme que no lo era" contestó el dorado. Hubo un silencio incómodo luego de eso, Albafica la miró fijamente.

"¿Qué hacías aquí, Agasha?" finalmente preguntó.

No es que no quisiera contestarle al caballero, sino que le preocupaba cómo pudiera reaccionar ni siquiera su padre lo sabía.  
Desvío la mirada un momento.

"Acompañaba a Yuzuriha en su misión, teníamos que encontrar a una chica que había sido raptada de su casa, resultó ser la prometida de Aiacos de Garuda y por lo que vi no fue secuestrada." explicó la castaña.

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando, pudiste haber muerto?! ¡Agasha no eres una amazona, no puedes hacer estas cosas!"le regañó y ella empezó a molestarse no era una niña pequeña, tenía claro en lo que se metía y estaba dispuesta a correr los riesgos, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Albafica terminó de decir." no sé qué haría si te pierdo Agasha" dejando a la castaña sorprendida y con un vuelco en el corazón.

"Albafica" llamó la castaña y el celeste la vio con una mirada cargada de sentimientos encontrados.

"Estoy bien, mírame, nada pasó. Sé lo que implica venir y hacer esto, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es dar la vida por un fin justo. Hace 6 años te perdí" Agasha hizo una pausa y su mirada se tornó melancólica "Algo dentro de mí también se fue contigo ese día y la única manera que encontré para seguir adelante fue luchar por lo que tú luchaste" la castaña cerró los puños con fuerza y continuo ante la mirada sorprendida de Albafica.

"No quise volver a sentirme débil, porque por ello no pude salvarte" finalizó con los ojos humedecidos.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, cuando Albafica la estrechó entre sus brazos todas aquellas tristezas y temores desaparecieron, por un momento fueron sólo ellos dos y ninguno deseaba terminar el contacto, pero Albafica fue el que dio un paso hacia atrás.  
Fue la primera vez que Agasha pudo ver al santo de piscis avergonzado por su comportamiento mientras ella reía ligeramente.

Por un momento olvidó que ella era siempre la que se ponía nerviosa del lado del caballero y tomó del brazo al dorado.

Lo arrastró hacia el centro del salón donde se escuchaba una melodía lenta y las parejas danzaban al ritmo.

Albafica parecía no saber qué hacer, pero Agasha guió sus manos hacia su cintura mientras ella lo tomaba de los hombros y poco le importó el paradero de sus amigos, la maldición que pesaba en la sangre de piscis o la presencia de los espectros porque en ese momento eran ellos dos juntos y nada más, al compás de la música.


	6. Chapter 6

Agasha seguía sin creer que hace unos cuantos días había bailado con su caballero de piscis, suspiró enamorada.

Pero al contrario de lo que se había imaginado el caballero de piscis la evitaba como si fuera la misma peste. Llevaba días tratando de verlo y parecía imposible.  
Tal vez se hizo ilusiones demasiado pronto.

Por si fuera poco, Yuzuriha se encontraba evitándola también, seguramente quería resolver sus propios asuntos.

¿Sería una buena solución acostarse en su cama y hacerse bolita mientras la depresión la embargaba?, sacudió su cabeza, claro que no. Además aún no se confesaba a Albafica y para dejarse sumir en la depresión primero tendría que obtener un rechazo de su parte.

No se iba a rendir y subió nuevamente al templo de piscis, sólo para volverlo a encontrar vacío. Esperó hasta el anochecer, pero todo fue en vano, él no regresó y por más que hubiera querido quedarse, no podía dormir allí.

Bajó con desgano las doce casas, se sentía derrotada, al menos quería decirle al caballero lo importante que era para ella y hasta en eso fallaba.

"Papá estoy en casa" habló la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Mira quién vino a buscarte" contestó su padre del otro lado de la sala, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, ¿sería posible que Albafica la fuera a ver?

Cruzó la puerta rápidamente y su cara mostró una evidente decepción que no pasó desapercibida por el joven que la buscaba.

"No te miro en un millón de años y ni siquiera te alegras de que este galán venga a verte" dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo.

"¿Quién es ese galán, vino contigo Pefko?" contestó la joven mientras miraba hacia los lados en busca del susodicho.

"Ja, ja muy graciosa" la chica le sacó la lengua divertida y el joven hizo lo mismo.

"Niños, jamás cambiarán" suspiró el padre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La cena pasó entre risas y viejas anécdotas, Pefko terminó quedándose a dormir en su casa, su padre lo adoraba como a un hijo, y ella como a un hermano, siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles y siempre se guardaban los secretos, incluso sabía que acompañaba a Yuzuriha en sus distintas travesías, pero hace un año había avanzado sus estudios de medicina y viajó hasta China donde podría aprender más.

Agasha había aprendido hacer distintos brebajes curativos gracias a él.

"Agasha, Pefko iré a llevar este pedido a la señora Jan" habló el padre de Agasha y salió de la casa, eso significaba que estaría todo el día fuera.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Pefko miró a Agasha, la tomó del brazo y la sentó en el comedor.

"Bien, ahora sí. ¿Qué pasó? " el joven se había cruzado de brazos y eso sólo podía significar que era un interrogatorio del cual no podía escapar.

"Ese idiota, me va a escuchar" exclamó Pefko dispuesto a salir de la casa y hacer entrar en razón al santo de piscis.

"Él no es un idiota, yo sabía que él era un imposible Pefko, pero aún así, quería que supiera lo que siento por él" Agasha desvío su mirada, su corazón no podría soportar su rechazo, tal vez lo mejor sería retractarse de su confesión.  
Pefko dio un largo suspiro.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue traer una botella del mejor alcohol que podía conseguir y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga aunque ésta tuviera su ceño fruncido con evidente desaprobación.

"Ja, aún no olvidas ese día" dijo el joven rememorando la fiesta que hizo antes de partir. Agasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No pasará nada esta vez, te lo prometo. Además tú necesitas desahogar tus penas" le dijo mientras servía el par de vasos.

"Creí que para eso servía hablar" comentó Agasha con ironía, después suspiró y lo miró con desconfianza. "¿Me lo juras? " el joven asintió.

Total, qué era lo peor que podía pasar.

"S-sabes que Pef... hip... Pefko, me va a escuchaaaar" exclamó una Agasha fuera de sus cinco sentidos mientras se paraba tambaleante.  
El aludido la miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, ya la estaba viendo doble.

"Esdo amiga, no podrá con las dos" respondió el otro con su voz entorpecida por la bebida.

"D-dónde está" preguntó la castaña, Pefko se encogió de hombros.

"¿En el coliseo?"

"Bieeen, empezaremos por allí" sentenció una decidida mujer.

Y como bien decían nadie sabe cómo un borracho llega a su casa, ellos ahora mismo se encontraban a punto de entrar en el coliseo donde entrenaban los aspirantes a caballero.

Agasha pudo distinguir esos cabellos celestes que le caracterizaban a él, no llevaba su armadura y sin embargo se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un caballero de plata según lo que alcanzaba a ver.

En algún momento del camino había perdido a Pefko y bastó con que la mirada penetrante de Albafica se posara en ella para que entrara en razón.

Al final se había retractado, mejor salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que los efectos del alcohol en su sistema la orillaran a algo más.

Pero ya era tarde para ella porque unos hombres tan bien conocidos le habían frustrado su intento de escape, desconociendo por completo que a Pefko se le había ido la lengua de más y atrajo a ese par de curiosos dorados.

"Kardia, pero si es la novia de Albafica" exclamó el cangrejo mientras la miraba "¿Agasha, verdad?" la joven asintió levemente, aún no procesaba el hecho de que estuviera parada entre el dúo.

"Vamos mujer, no hay necesidad de irse tan pronto aún no has hablado con el rosal" dijo Kardia agarrándola de los hombros y llevándola hacia el caballero de piscis que los miraba molesto desde lejos, ya había terminado su pelea con la victoria y ahora eran otros los que se debatían en duelo.

"Mira a quien te trajimos Albafica" comentó Manigoldo una vez que estuvieron de frente con el celeste. Dejaron a la joven, por no decir que la arrojaron a los brazos del dorado.

"luego nos agradecerás" hablaron al mismo tiempo el dúo que tan pronto como llegó se fue, dejando al caballero de piscis dudando de sus intenciones, pero antes de que pudiera indagar en los sospechosos Agasha dejó sus brazos y lo encaró de frente.

"Albafica tengamos tres hijos, la niña será Rose, el niño Kuro y al más chico te dejo que le pongas su nombre. Pero si no te gustan podemos cambiar el de Kuro, pero no el de Rose, me niego complemente.  
Pero primero tenemos que casarnos, yo diría que puede ser en la fecha que quieras, ah pero no sé nada sobre bodas, tal vez debería investigar cómo se organiza una, pero no sé dónde vamos a vivir, puede ser en el santuario o en el pueblo, siento que los dos lugares son seguros para nuestros hijos pero aún no me decido. Además aún no sé si deba decirte que estoy enamorada de ti que tal si me rechazas, no importa, yo sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo, pero sabes yo también podría hacerte reír, digo feliz. Siempre estarás en mi corazón Albafica de piscis" dijo Agasha sufriendo de una crisis de verborrea mientras miraba seriamente al caballero.

Y aunque el volumen de la conversación era normal y el sonido de la pelea y el bullicio estuvieran presentes, hubo un silencio agudo en cuanto Agasha pronunció esas palabras, la pelea pasó a segundo plano, hasta los combatientes habían girado su cabeza hacia ellos, las amazonas la miraban seguramente con miradas asesinas tras sus máscaras, ciertos caballeros dorados que se encargaron de reunirlos se encontraban en shock, Kardia se quedó boquiabierto y Manigoldo trataba de no reír después de salir de la impresión inicial.

Claro, existían las excepciones, otros los menos se interesaban en sus propios asuntos.

Sería una mentira decir que Albafica no había entrado en shock también, pero pronto tomó a la castaña de la mano y la arrastró hacia fuera del recinto a un lugar donde las miradas y oídos de curiosos no estuvieran presentes.

Lo más cercano a ese lugar fue un punto del bosque cercano.

En algún momento en el trayecto en que Kardia y Manigoldo la llevaban, Agasha se había imaginado su vida con el caballero dorado para no entrar en pánico antes de confesarse y al verlo, sin ser plenamente consciente de sus palabras le había terminando relatado toda su fantasía.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?


	7. Chapter 7

"Agasha" le llamó Albafica, su mirada era indiscriptible aunque por fuera parecía ser fría y dura.

Ella se sentía fuera de sí, lo había arruinado todo, mejor dicho, se hizo ilusiones con algo que no iba a pasar. Sabía lo que seguía y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo más que quedarse callada y esperar a recoger cada uno de los pedazos en que se iba romper.

"No puedo corresponderte" declaró finalmente el celeste y aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que su corazón se había hecho añicos.

Las lágrimas ni siquiera se dignaban a salir, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, su voz se había quedado estancada en su garganta.

"Será mejor que ya no vengas" fue lo último que dijo el caballero dorado con un tono agrio y áspero antes de dar media vuelta y dejarla en aquel lugar solitario.

Fue una tonta por haber creído que al menos conservaría su amistad o lo que sea que habían tenido hasta ese momento si es que siquiera tuvieron algo porque parecía que para Albafica su presencia era desechable ante el más mínimo error.

Sus piernas finalmente le fallaron y se arrojó al suelo con brusquedad, cuando menos se lo espero sus ojos se humedecieron y finalmente se permitió llorar.

La noche cayó pero hace mucho que la castaña había perdido la noción del tiempo y seguía en el bosque, se había recargado en un árbol aún derrumbada, no quería moverse del lugar, mucho menos regresar a su casa.

Aunque quería olvidar todo y fingir que todo estaba bien como incontables veces había hecho, no pudo, su corazón se negaba siempre le pertenecería al caballero de piscis.

El llanto había cesado también hace bastante tiempo y sólo quedaba su mirada perdida.

"Es demasiado tarde para que estés aquí" habló alguien dirigiéndose hacia ella. Pero Agasha no se inmutó, bien podía ser un hombre con la peor de las intenciones y ella se quedaba inerte en su lugar.

La muerte ya no parecía ser tan mala.

"Aunque pienses que morir joven sea una opción, ni se te ocurra" dijo el extraño que parecía leerle la mente y ella sonrió débilmente.

"No lo haría, simplemente parece no ser tan mala después de todo" explicó al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con Asmita de Virgo que pareció sorprenderse con la respuesta.

El caballero le regresó la sonrisa, por un momento había creído que Agasha sería débil y se arrancaría su propia vida.

"Y quedarse en el bosque completamente sola en la noche no es una invitación para la muerte". Replicó Asmita, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

"No quería regresar, aún no. Si me quedo aquí parece como si nada hubiera pasado" explicó sin pararse de su lugar.

"Bien y qué pasó para dejarte así" preguntó el dorado.  
La castaña se quedó callada unos segundos y desvío la mirada.  
"Lo que tenía que pasar"

Asmita ladeó su cabeza.  
"Puede que parezca que leo mentes, pero no es así. Entonces qué sé supone que tenía que pasar" el dorado ya se había acercado al lado de Agasha y se había hecho un lugar en el frondoso árbol.

Por su lado, la castaña le tenía una gran confianza al caballero de virgo y eso que sólo habían cruzado palabras una vez.

"Él me dejó claro que no me quiere en su vida" dijo de una vez por todas volviendo a sentir que oprimían su corazón.  
Estaba de más ďecir que se trataba del compañero de armas de Asmita.

El de virgo la volteó a ver y por primera vez abrió sus ojos ante Agasha revelando una profunda mirada azul como el mismo mar.

Por un momento la castaña se perdió en esos ojos.  
"¡¿Siempre has podido ver!? " exclamó la castaña a lo que el caballero rió.

"Albafica de piscis es un caballero testarudo" comentó Asmita ganándose aún más la atención de Agasha.

"Dale tiempo, es normal que actúe así, siempre llevó una vida solitaria por su maldición o destino, como quieras llamarle. Seguramente cree que alejándose te protegerá, yo concluyo que les gusta complicarse la vida" terminó de decir el dorado al mismo tiempo que se paraba y le daba la mano a Agasha para que hiciera lo mismo.

Asmita se encargó de dejar en casa a la castaña.  
"Gracias" habló Agasha y cruzó la puerta de su casa.  
El dorado se retiró tranquilo a su templo.

"¡¿Agasha eres tú?!" preguntó la voz de su amigo Pefko mientras se acercaba a ella. "gracias al cielo, iré a avisarle a tu padre que ya llegaste, estuvimos buscándote como locos, al final Causs me mandó aquí por si regresabas" explicó el joven mientras se ponía una capa para salir a la fría noche en busca del padre de Agasha.

La castaña asintió y subió a su cuarto, quería recuperar un poco de fuerzas antes de enfrentar a su padre preocupado con justa razón.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya era el día siguiente, eso significaba que su padre había decidido no despertarla.

Se levantó automáticamente, aunque Asmita de virgo le hubiera subido el ánimo y levantado un poco las esperanzas, aún se sentía fuera de lugar, el rubio no había escuchado las palabras de Albafica y no le habían calado hondo como a ella.

Bajó las escaleras y miró a Pefko dormido en el sillón de madera.  
Su padre estaba en el huerto y seguramente la había escuchado bajar porque ahora le indicaba que se acercara.

"¿dDónde estuviste ayer jovencita? Fui con el caballero de piscis y me dijo que no estabas allí, sabes lo preocupado que estaba" dijo su padre sin subir la voz, más que molesto estaba aliviado porque no le había pasado nada a su hija.

Agasha desvío la mirada con tristeza, la sola mención de cierto caballero la sumía en una profunda oscuridad.

"No iré nunca más con el señor Albafica" explicó la castaña y la sorpresa de su padre no se hizo esperar. Antes de que se lo preguntara ella había respondido.

"Lo he molestado con mi presencia, por lo que me aconsejó no regresar más"

El padre hizo una mueca. "Él se pierde de la valiosa persona que eres Agasha. Ya verás que todo se solucionará" dijo y levantó el mentón de su hija.  
"Ahora hagamos lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento, así que a trabajar" finalizó el mayor. La castaña asintió y sonrió junto a su padre. 


	8. Chapter 8

Varios hombres se encontraban destrozados con el ferviente entrenamiento al que el caballero de piscis los estaba sometiendo ese día. Después de haber recibido una paliza en la mañana propinada por el mismo dorado, los puso a subir la montaña del oeste y no conforme con ello después de bajarla tuvieron que hacer toda clase de ejercicios para entrenar el cuerpo.  
Varios habían caído ya, habría un alma piadosa que se acordara de ellos se preguntaban.

"Parece que alguien está de mal humor" se burló el caballero de escorpión recién llegando a los campos de entrenamiento.  
Albafica lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Descansen" exclamó el pisciano, los caballeros de plata exhalaron aliviados y se dejaron caer cansados.

"Ya llegué" gritó del otro lado Manigoldo, se suponía que Albafica y él entrenaban a los caballeros y reclutas, estaba de más decir que el cangrejo no se había aparecido en todo el día.

"¡ALBAFICA YA NOOO POR FAVOR!" gritaban Kardia y Manigoldo, ambos corrían por sus vidas seguidos del caballero de piscis.

El cangrejo ya había recibido la furia de Albafica, prueba de ello era que tenía clavada una flecha del arco de Sisifo en su perfecto trasero y esperaba que no quedara marca.

"Argh... niños nunca cambian" dijo el patriarca Sage observando la escena al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y una vena sobresalía de su sien.

"Suerte con ellos" se burló Hakurei que miraba divertido el ceño fruncido de su hermano, al menos el santuario seguía estando vivo.

Cómo Albafica había conseguido el arco de sagitario era un misterio y cómo habían logrado escapar de él también lo era.

"Kardia ya puedes soltarme a menos que quieras morir congelado" sentenció calmadamente Degel de acuario.

"Me niego, sigue suelto" habló Kardia totalmente aterrorizado, aún sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.  
No volverían a molestar a Albafica al menos no en un largo tiempo y en algún lado Manigoldo se encontraba tirado en el suelo del templo de acuario.

Degel congeló a Kardia y una vez que se lo quitó de encima fue por Manigoldo y sacó la flecha encajada.  
"Que inteligente" dijo observando el veneno que corría por la flecha, la dosis perfecta para dormirlo.

Sage por su parte había detenido a Albafica antes de que terminara matando a los otros dorados.  
Una vez que terminó de regañar al celeste por tomar sin permiso el arco de Sisifo lo envió a su templo más tranquilo.

Pefko había sido mandado a traer al santuario para curar la herida del pobre de Manigoldo que ya se encontraba despierto pero con un dolor punzante en su retaguardia.

"¿Cómo rayos te hiciste eso?" preguntó Pefko frunciendo el ceño. "juraría que las armaduras doradas protegen de las flechas"  
Manigoldo y Kardia se removieron incómodos, en su cara aún seguía el terror.  
Degel soltó una ligera risa lo que nunca hacia en presencia de los dorados más molestos y eso se debía gracias a Albafica.

"Jamás hagas enojar a Albafica, Pefko" contestó Degel antes de darse media vuelta y salir de su templo. El joven lo miró extrañado, ¿hablaban del mismo Albafica?

"El rosal se molestó con nosotros por haberle ayudado con su novia, es un malagradecido" exclamó Kardia una vez que salió de su miedo inicial.

Manigoldo ya se encontraba curado y los tres se encontraban sentados en el templo de acuario, el cangrejo más acostado qué sentado.

"Ssshhh Kardia puede oirte" dijo Manigoldo mirando hacia los lados asegurándose del que pisciano no entrara en cualquier momento a atacar.

Pefko los miró divertido y luego dio un largo suspiro.  
"La rechazó" habló al aire ganándose la total atención de los dorados.

"¡¿Qué?! Acaso es un idiota" exclamó Manigoldo dejando de lado su actitud temerosa.

"Y yo que lo creía más inteligente que nosotros" se unió Kardia al disgusto del cangrejo. "eso explica todo" terminó de decir dando un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

"Metimos la pata verdad" comentó Manigoldo.

"Fue mi culpa, no debí haberles dicho estando borracho" contestó Pefko y Kardia le dio palmadas en la espalda

"Concuerdo con Pefko" dijo Kardia mientras le daba la razóny es que el castaño tan pronto entró al coliseo se topó con el par del que era buen amigo y comenzó a relatarles lo que haría Agasha, pasando lo que pasó.

Manigoldo fulminó con la mirada al otro peliazul. "Está bien fuimos los tres" admitió Kardia bufando.

"Debemos disculparnos con Albafica, Kardia" señaló el cangrejo.

"Bien yo debo irme, le debo una disculpa a Agasha" se despidió Pefko.

El mal humor de Albafica aumentaba día con día, cuando escuchó las pisadas de alguien afuera de su templo se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en cierta castaña de mirada esmeralda, pero no debía ser así, él había sido el causante de que ella no viniera más y aún así tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella.  
Su cara se tornó molesta cuando vio de quien en realidad se trababa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Ambos dorados levantaron las manos a la altura de la cabeza en señal de paz.

"Albafica te debemos una disculpa" dijo Manigoldo ganándose la sorpresa del celeste quien levantó la ceja.

El cangrejo tomó a Kardia de la cabeza y la inclinó a lo que el escorpión le gruñó.  
"Lo siento Albafica" dijo finalmente.

"Pero en nuestra defensa sólo queríamos ayudarte con la castaña, sólo íbamos a darles un empujoncito. Quién diría que lo echarías a perder después de todo lo que te dijo la mujer" comentó Kardia mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
Albafica desvió su mirada.

"Está bien Albafica" Manigoldo le pasó un brazo por la espalda. "podemos ser muy buenos peleando y defendiendo el mundo, pero en las cuestiones del amor somos un fiasco, así que no te preocupes" comentó el cangrejo.

"No sé de qué me hablan" negó Albafica queriendo ocultar lo innegable.

"Piénsalo hermano" fue lo último que dijo Manigoldo antes de irse.

"No seas un idiota" agregó Kardia y el de piscis se quedó solo.

Esos tontos, sonrió Albafica a pesar de ser verdaderamente molestos podían llegar a ser maduros y se podía contar con ellos, pero el caballero de piscis no veía lo que ellos veían seguramente porque como bien decía Manigoldo, no entendían las cuestiones del corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días seguían pasando y Agasha se dedicaba a tratar de vivir, la sonrisa que adornaba su cara no era más que una máscara ante los demás.  
Atendía a los clientes que llegaban a la florería de su padre y les hacía hermosos ramilletes para las parejas de enamorados que iban casi a propósito como recordándole lo que nunca tendría.

La campanita sonó indicándole que una persona más entraba.

"buenos días" saludó y alzó la vista para ver al recién llegado.

"¿Agasha tienes tiempo?" preguntó el rubio entrando con un conjunto de ropa blanca despojado de la armadura dorada que solía llevar.

"¿Asmita?" la castaña seguía sorprendida.

"Supongo que eso es un sí" dijo el caballero de virgo tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera de la florería. Para suerte de la castaña, Pefko podía tomar su lugar una vez que viera que no estaba allí.

El caballero sacó de sus ropas un papel donde venía una serie de cosas enumeradas.  
"dónde se consigue esto" preguntó el dorado sacando a la castaña de mar de pensamientos.

"¿eh?" Asmita le entregó el papel.

"Tinta china, hojas de pergamino, una jicara, dos velas, un collar de jade..." conforme Agasha leía en voz alta su voz iba descendiendo.  
Rió ligeramente "no sabía que tú hacías las compras en el santuario" comentó Agasha y Asmita se encogió de hombros.

"No lo hacía, pero el patriarca Sage decidió que era hora de que conociera el pueblo" respondió ganándose la mirada divertida de la joven.

"Bien, pues vayamos por ellas" finalizó la castaña con buen humor, parecía que el rubio tenía poderes mágicos ya que era el único que podía sacarla de la inmensa tristeza en la que se encontraba.

Ambos pasearon juntos por todo el pueblo en busca de lo que estaba escrito en la lista.  
La presencia de Asmita sobresalía demasiado, primero porque el caballero poseía rasgos de buen ver y segundo, caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, nadie reconocía que se trataba de Asmita de virgo, después de todo era la primera vez que bajaba al pueblo.

Por otro lado Agasha levantaba miradas de envidia en las mujeres quienes creían que la joven en edad casadera estaba quedando con aquel atractivo hombre.

"Asmita" le llamó a Agasha ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor "si nunca bajaste al pueblo ¿cómo encontraste mi florería?" preguntó la castaña.

"Tan pronto te olvidas de mí" contestó el rubio. "el día que te encontré en el bosque te llevé ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Je je, perdón soy un poco despistada" comentó la castaña con los colores subidos al cielo, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por las miradas curiosas que malinterpretaban la escena creyendo que la joven estaba siendo cortejada por aquel misterioso y atractivo joven.

"Gracias Agasha" se despidió Asmita dejándola en la puerta de su casa y la joven le dedicó una sonrisa.  
"A ti Asmita"

"¿Quién era ese?" interrogó su padre con los brazos cruzados en el momento en que la joven entró.

"¿Papá?" Agasha levantó la ceja "Era Asmita de virgo" respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Y qué quería ese contigo" preguntó. La castaña lo miró con extrañeza.

"Es sólo un buen amigo"

"Ajá" comentó su padre ganándose una risa divertida de Agasha quien ya había entendido porqué su progenitor reaccionaba así.

"No es lo que te imaginas" contestó al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"Pues dile al que sólo es un amigo que tienes que avisar a dónde vas antes de dejar la florería a su suerte" comentó su papá.

"Papá, Pefko estaba adentro"

"El pobre se asustó cuando no te vio allí y me buscó" explicó el mayor.  
La castaña suspiró  
"Ni para eso sirve" dijo al aire.

"Oye te escuché" habló una tercera voz ofendida.

La castaña volvió a sonreír divertida y se fue a su cuarto.  
Los hombres en el hogar sabían que al menos aquel dorado había hecho feliz por un momento a Agasha, pero eso no significaba que cambiarían su team Albafica, por lo que sólo le agradecerían.

Aquello se había vuelto una rutina, Asmita iba por ella, claro sin su armadura y con ropa que pudiera hacerlo perderse como un habitante más del pueblo. Pedía permiso al padre de Agasha para que la dejara acompañarlo y entonces se perdían, fuera en el pueblo o llendo hacia otro lugar vecino y hasta entrando en el bosque donde Asmita le enseñaba a Agasha cómo sobrevivir a mitad de la nada.

"Sabes, también suelo acompañar a Yuzuriha a sus misiones y hasta me enseñó a defenderme de los rufianes, pero tus lecciones son más crueles Asmita" comentó la castaña dejándose caer en una roca de lo cansada qué estaba por llevar horas y horas en busca de agua dulce, primera ley para vivir en la nada.  
Buscando sola obviamente porque el caballero la había abandonado a su suerte o eso creía Agasha y se había dignado a esperarla río arriba donde se volvieron a encontrar, aunque en realidad el dorado la siguió todo el tiempo y sólo cuando se aseguró qué la joven iría hacía allí, se adelantó un poco.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa "Así es esto"  
Además la castaña no podía comparar este ligero entrenamiento con el infierno que cierto caballero de piscis hacía pasar a los reclutas y es que llevaba días con un humor de perros desde que había dejado a Agasha y lo descargaba en los entrenamientos de los pobres reclutas.

No habían hablado de Albafica desde aquella vez en el bosque y Asmita no podía presionarla, después de todo ella ya había hecho todo a su alcance, sólo faltaba que el otro se diera cuenta que era mejor pelear por lo que uno quiere antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Vamos a casa" dijo finalmente y la castaña quiso asesinarlo por un momento, acaso no veía que apenas podía con su vida, es decir, apenas pudo sentarse a descansar.

Asmita negó con la cabeza, la tomó en brazos y con la velocidad de la luz la cual dominaba llegó en segundos a casa de Agasha.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de ligero carmín "Oye yo podía sola"

"Lo sé, pero tengo prisa" contestó el dorado al mismo tiempo que la depositaba en el suelo y Agasha se sorprendió, había olvidado que Asmita también tenía deberes.

"Ja, está bien, nos vemos" se despidió la joven y entró en su casa.

Sin más el caballero regresó al santuario.


	10. Chapter 10

"Albafica, es hora de ir por un trago" sentenció Manigoldo y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.  
Habían acabado de entrenar o mejor dicho someter a tortura a los reclutas, que llevaban semanas soportando la mala leche de cierto caballero.

"Está bien" aceptó el de piscis hasta él sabía que lo necesitaba.

El establecimiento tenía lo que todos, alcohol y mujeres que satisfacían las bajas pasiones.  
En cuanto entraron al lugar las personas les dedicaron miradas de respeto todo gracias a la armadura dorada que ahora portaban.

"Manigoldo, que sorpresa cariño" saludó una mesera acercándose al caballero.

"Tina, que sorpresa. Tráeme dos tragos preciosa" le contestó y la mujer se retiró meneando sus caderas no sin antes darle una mirada a Albafica o comérselo con ella.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para sorpresa del pisciano quien creía que Manigoldo y Kardia eran como un torbellino que dejaban desastres a su paso.  
Más bien era eso, Manigoldo no iba acompañado de Kardia.

Antes de que pudiera seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos el nombre de cierta castaña fue pronunciado por unas mujeres en la esquina del lugar, pero tan bien entrenado tenía su oído que las había escuchado a pesar del ruido.

"Esa Agasha que se cree tan inocente, ja como si lo fuera." comentó una de las tres mujeres.

"Ya sé, mira que conseguir a un hombre como el que tiene, debió ser pura suerte, quién se fijaría en ella ni siquiera es bonita" se mofó otra.

Albafica gruñó molesto Agasha era hermosa y de qué hombre hablaban esas mujeres.  
Por su parte Manigoldo había estado atento a la situación, se levantó de su asiento y se animó a hacer lo que su amigo no.

"Oigan hermosuras, podrían contarme de qué hablan, suena interesante" las mujeres se quedaron anonadas ante su presencia y después rieron nerviosas.

"No es nada interesante, bombón, puedo hacer otras cosas mejores" comentó la de labios rojizos causando una mueca de asco en Albafica que espectaba desde su lugar.

"Cariño tal vez otro día, mejor cuéntame" contestó el caballero y depósito unas cuántas monedas en la mano de la mujer.

"Lo que sucede es que la hija del florista se ha estado viendo con un hombre sumamente atractivo, no tanto como aquel Adonis que te acompaña, pero vaaaya que tiene con que defenderse" comentó la mujer.

"Cariño podrías decirme cómo es ese hombre" preguntó Manigoldo.

"Pues es rubio de larga caballera y curiosamente camina con los ojos cerrados" finalizó dejando a los dorados sumamente sorprendidos y a uno bastante molesto.  
Albafica salió del lugar con un humor peor del que había llegado. Manigoldo se despidió y salió tras él.

"No comiences una guerra de los mil días Albafica" dijo el cangrejo una vez que lo alcanzó y el celeste lo ignoró.

Si por él fuera el caballero de virgo ya tendría incrustado en su corazón una de sus rosas venenosas, se detuvo un momento, a él no le importaba Agasha, él la había rechazado en primer lugar así que ella podía ser libre de hacer su vida con quien le placiera.  
Bien podían tener los hijos que tanto quería y casarse con ese rubio imbécil nuevamente los pensamientos asesinos aparecieron, él no era así, ¿qué diantres le estaba pasando?

"Demonios Albafica estás enamorado de ella, acéptalo de una buena vez, a menos que quieras verla en los brazos de otro. Mira que Asmita te va ganando" habló Manigoldo.

"¿Que yo estoy enamorado? No me hagas reír" contestó Albafica con una risa sarcástica.

"En lo primero que piensas al despertar es en ella, los días se vuelven felices cuando ella está a tu lado y cuando no, sientes que la vida no merece ser vivida." dijo Manigoldo y antes de que Albafica pudiera responder volvió a hablar.

"Te importa lo que le pase y si algo malo le llegara a ocurrir jamás te lo perdonarías, el sólo verla sonreír te llena de alegría.  
Cuando la ves con otro te molestas al grado de quererlo asesinar porque no sabes de qué van sus intenciones.  
Quieres hacerla feliz por el resto de tu vida a pesar de que no sepas cómo" Manigoldo clavó su mirada en Albafica, el celeste al fin lo había comprendido.

"La amo Manigoldo" dijo finalmente y el cangrejo palmeó su hombro.

"Así es amigo, así que más te vale que arregles las cosas con ella. Deja atrás tus miedos Albafica ya una vez morimos, ahora merecemos vivir" habló fraternalmente a su hermano, porque eso eran los caballeros dorados, habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos que se habían ganado el título.


	11. Chapter 11

Agasha se encontraba quitando las espinas de las rosas que serían parte de un arreglo.  
Asmita no había ido por ella el día anterior cosa que le preocupó, pero finalmente le restó importancia después de todo era un caballero dorado y también tenía obligaciones en el santuario.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la florería se abrió no se molestó en mirar a quien entraba, Pefko estaba a un lado de ella y le tocaba atender.

Hubo un cortó silencio en el que Pefko y Albafica intercambiaban miradas. El joven optó por dejarlo solo con Agasha, algo en los ojos del caballero le indicaban que venía con buenas intenciones y más le valía que así fuera, de lo contrario se las vería con él, el padre de la castaña y seguramente con Asmita de virgo.

Agasha se extrañó de que Pefko no pronunciara palabra alguna y se fuera hacia otro lado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes celestes del caballero que estaba ante ella, aunque por un momento su cara mostró sorpresa y su corazón le traicionó queriendo salir de su pecho, Agasha pronto endureció su rostro y volvió a seguir en la labor de adornar el ramo que tenía entre sus manos.

"Agasha puedo hablar contigo" pronunció el dorado resintiendo el rechazo de la castaña.

La joven no respondió, Albafica sabía que no lo haría pero continuó.  
"Lo siento... Fui un idiota" dijo finalmente ganando que la castaña lo volteara a ver.

"Sí lo fuiste" declaró Agasha con ironía. "Creí que al menos te importaba" pronunció dolida.

La cara del caballero se mostró arrepentida.  
"Eres lo más importante para mí Agasha, jamás quise lastimarte" explicó el celeste mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Y es así de simple? Te disculpas y me pides que te perdone de la noche a la mañana cuando me hiciste sufrir por semanas" contestó Agasha con la voz quebrada, era un milagro que no se hubiera soltado a llorar ya.

El caballero se mostró confundido, tal vez sí lo había creído.

"Vete de aquí Albafica, sigue con tu vida y déjame sola" susurró lo último estando a punto de derrumbarse.

Pero Albafica no iba a rendirse tan fácil, de un momento a otro la estrechó entre sus brazos y con una mano pegó la cabeza de la castaña en su pecho.

"Prometo compensarte todo lo que te hice pasar" declaró el celeste con una gran convicción y una sonrisa adornando su rostro causando que las mejillas de Agasha se tornaran rojas. Era bueno saber que aún provocaba eso en ella.

"Vendré por ti en la tarde" dijo antes de separarse de la joven y salir del recinto con un mejorado humor.  
Por un momento Agasha olvidó todas sus penas porque Albafica ahora estaba con ella.

Se permitió sonreír un momento para después ser un manojo de nervios, ¿había dicho que regresaría? Y ¿qué iba a hacer?

Una pregunta más, ¿volvían a ser amigos? Aunque esta última no le gustaba demasiado, el dorado ya sabía lo que significaba para ella ¿podía dejar que todo fuera igual?

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Pefko recién entrando por la puerta, sacando a la joven de sus preocupaciones.  
La chica se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Traidor" dijo Agasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

"Parecía arrepentido" Pefko se encogió de hombros. "Ya dime qué te dijo" suplicó el joven con ojos de cachorro que no servían de nada porque Agasha ni lo miraba.

"Creo que me invitó a salir" dijo la castaña entrando nuevamente en pánico. Después se detuvo y giró su cabeza 180° mirando macabramente a Pefko que se hundió en su lugar.

Para suerte del joven Agasha no le hizo nada, al menos no aún o tal vez haber salido corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo llendo por Yuzuriha lo había salvado.

Los tres se sentaron uno frente al otro por largas horas en la casa de la castaña.  
"¿Qué se hace en estas situaciones?" preguntó Agasha cortando el largo silencio.  
Pefko pareció meditarlo y Yuzuriha suspiró.

"¿Cómo sabes si le interesas?" soltó dejando a sus amigos intrigados.

"Nos perdimos de algo" preguntó Pefko cuestionando a la amazona y la rubia ni lo miró, simplemente se quedó con la mirada pérdida y con una mano sirviendo de apoyo a su mentón.

Ahora fue el turno de Agasha de suspirar.  
"no lo sé" contestó con resignación.

"Hombres quién los entiende" habló la amazona y su amiga le dio la razón.  
Pefko miraba a una y después a otra.

"Ja como si ustedes fueran muy sencillas de entender" replicó el joven ganándose la mirada asesina de las mujeres. El pobre decidió irse a una esquina.

"Al menos Albafica te habla" dijo la amazona.

"Hoy lo hizo" comentó la castaña.

"Cierto, ¿no tenías una cita" preguntó la rubia mientras salía de su trance. Un grito ahogado salió de Agasha mientras corría de un lado a otro decidiendo que vestido ponerse.

Yuzuriha negó con la cabeza, la tomó de los hombros y le arrojó un vestido, la castaña gritó del susto y luego miró el hermoso vestido que ahora estaba en sus manos, color azul índigo que por la parte de adelante le llegaba encima de las rodillas y por detrás era más largo hasta cubrirle las piernas.  
La amazona estuvo a punto de estallar cuando su amiga pronunció 'este tampoco' por enésima vez por ello decidió el vestido ya que la cabeza de la castaña no estaba sirviendo.

Pefko las miraba todavía desde la esquina con un aura oscura y depresiva. El joven ya había sido amenazado de muerte más de una vez ese día.

"Entonces la invitaste a salir" declaró el caballero de Cáncer apoyado en una columna y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Albafica dijo un corto 'Ummjh' afirmativo y se encontraba sentado a un lado de él, que aunque no se reflejaba era presa del pánico.

"Bueno y a dónde la vas a llevar" preguntó ahora el escorpión que estaba frente a ellos.

"No sé" soltó con nerviosismo, y se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente.

"Tranquilo Albafica para eso estamos aquí" trató de calmarlo Manigoldo.

"Ja, como si nosotros supiéramos más de estas cosas" señaló Kardia que sin querer aumentó la tensión en Albafica.

"Estoy perdido" exclamó el caballero de piscis mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la columna del templo de Acuario.

"Sé tú mismo, no importa el lugar, la mujer sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo" comentó Degel que recién entraba a su templo acostumbrado a las invasiones de su casa por parte de Kardia que seguramente había ido a robarle comida y los otros dos caballeros le habrían ido a buscar.

Albafica le miró agradecido y asintió.

"Eso está bien Degel, pero ni modo que se la pasen en la casa de la castaña, Albafica tiene que llevarla a un lado" replicó Kardia escandalosamente como sólo él hacía.

"¡Ya sé! Por qué qué no la llevas a Yunra a cenar" propuso el cangrejo y entonces todos los presentes lo miraron con molestia.

"Ahí sólo llevas a las mujeres del bar Manigoldo para después tener sexo" dijo Kardia, "hasta yo sé que esos no son lugares para una dama"

"Eso no es verdad, sirven comida muy buena" alegó en vano porque los demás se dedicaron a ignorarlo.

"Permiso para pasar a la casa de acuario" se escuchó la voz del joven caballero de leo que venía acompañado de su tío Sisifo de sagitario.

Degel les concedió el paso y sin querer ambos caballeros habían escuchado toda la conversación que se desarrolló en el templo de acuario, pero tenían que seguir subiendo y se quedaron con las ganas de comentar.

En el santuario del patriarca se encontraban Asmita y Deuteros ambos habían terminado ya de reportar lo acontecido en su misión y estuvieron a punto de irse hasta que cierto caballero de Leo los detuvo y platicó su preocupación o mejor dicho su habilidad para meterse en donde no lo llaman por el caballero de piscis que no sabía qué hacer con su cita.

Asmita se sorprendió, pero ya lo veía venir, fue una fortuna que se enterara y después tomó a Deuteros para que ambos se dirigieran al templo de acuario.

"Manigoldo ya no arruines tu imagen honorable ante mí" se burló Kardia después de que el caballero volviera a decir una de sus malas ideas.

El tiempo se le acababa a Albafica y seguía sin saber a dónde llevar a Agasha.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose los interrumpió. Hasta que el caballero de piscis se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver, cosa que no ocultó su mirada molesta.

Asmita sonrió de medio lado y abrió los ojos, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros menos la de Albafica.

"Es bueno saber que ya te diste cuenta" comentó Asmita, el celeste bufó.

"Y tú no perdiste el tiempo Asmita" agregó el de piscis con ironía en su voz.

"Les gusta complicarse la vida" dijo finalmente antes de arrojar a Deuteros hacia el centro. "Te presto a Deuteros" y se ganó la mirada fulminante de su amigo que se sintió como un objeto, Asmita se encogió de hombros.  
"Deuteros es el mejor cocinero que he conocido, hará la cena para ti y Agasha, sólo escoge un lugar" explicó el de virgo para sorpresa de todos y más la de Albafica, ¿no se suponía que Asmita estaba interesado también en Agasha?  
Por otro lado Deuteros no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido por su amigo que lo había tratado como objeto y luego lo había adulado, decidió sentirse halagado, así que sin querer tenía trabajo que hacer esa noche.

"Bien, no sé diga más, será una cena" habló Kardia mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su cuerpo.  
Manigoldo asintió, ya todo estaba arreglado Albafica escogería un lugar cercano al santuario donde existía un lago rodeado de árboles.

Todos los caballeros estaban a punto de retirarse pero Albafica intercedió al caballero rubio.

"Perdón por haber sido grosero en un principio" se disculpó el celeste, todo había sido un malentendido.

"Son cosas que pasan Albafica, más te vale hacerla feliz" dijo Asmita amenazando lo último a lo que el celeste asintió.

Para cuando Asmita y Deuteros habían llegado a la casa de virgo, el caballero de géminis detuvo al otro dorado.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que se miraron el uno al otro, más bien sólo Deuteros miraba al de los ojos cerrados.

"Tú la querías" declaró sin ninguna duda el demonio de la isla de Kanon.  
El rubio formó una sonrisa en su rostro, si a alguien no podía mentirle era a su mejor amigo Deuteros de géminis.

"Sí" contestó finalmente continuando su camino.

"Entonces por qué se la dejaste" interrogó extrañado el de géminis,  
si bien siempre había podido ver a través del caballero de virgo, sus decisiones siempre lo dejaban perturbado. El rubio se detuvo ante la pregunta.

"Ella siempre fue de él" finalizó con una sonrisa melancólica para después adentrarse a la oscuridad de su templo donde Deuteros no preguntó más, simplemente suspiró.  
El amor era complicado concluyó el gemelo menor, esperaba nunca encontrarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Albafica tocó la puerta Agasha se sintió demasiado nerviosa siquiera para abrir por lo que Yuzuriha la tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta y la arrojó a los brazos del caballero de piscis que con sus buenos reflejos la había alcanzado a detener de una caída segura.

De allí en más Yuzuriha cerró la puerta y los dejó solos.

"Lo siento, supongo que es para no perder la costumbre" rió ligeramente la castaña y el celeste le devolvió una sonrisa.  
Agasha siempre solía caer en sus brazos cada que se veían.

"Te ves hermosa" comentó el dorado ganando que la castaña desviara su vista para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas.

"Pues tú igual" respondió sin mirarlo realmente a los ojos. El celeste rió y le ofreció su brazo para que la castaña lo tomara para así dirigirse hacia el lugar que Albafica había hecho para su velada.

El silencio predominó, ambos estaban llenos de dudas hasta que llegaron a aquel hermoso prado donde se encontraba una mesa delicadamente decorada y con los platillos ya servidos que Deuteros se había encargado de colocar en cuanto sintió el cosmos de Albafica acercarse.

Si eso no era suficiente, la vista era magnífica esa noche porque el lago junto a ellos reflejaba algunas estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo.

Agasha tomó asiento y Albafica le siguió quedando uno frente a otro, era obvio que la castaña se encontraba inquieta y eso preocupó al celeste.  
La joven había estado evitando la vista del caballero en todo momento, pero de un segundo a otro se armó de valor, se levantó de la silla sin haber probado la comida y presionó sus puños con fuerza como si eso pudiera proporcionarle el coraje que necesitaba.

"Albafica, yo no puedo regresar a como estábamos antes" empezó la castaña y el dorado sintió como si atravesaran su corazón, ¿había sido demasiado tarde para remediar su error?  
Antes de que el dorado pudiera hablar, Agasha continuó.

"Quiero decir, tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti, me temo que eso no podrá cambiar nunca. No creo ser capaz de ser tu amiga y fingir que no siento nada" declaró la castaña mientras flexionaba un brazo y tomaba el codo del otro.  
Albafica se sintió aliviado, sólo era eso, se sentía sumamente feliz por las palabras dichas por la joven y sin embargo la castaña no lo notó porque era un manojo de nervios en ese momento como para prestarle atención a la fuente de su nerviosismo.

"E-es decir, no me malentiendas, siempre estaré apoyándote y si necesitas hablar con alguien allí estaré pero jamás fingiré como si nada hubiera pasado" dijo la joven moviendo sus manos desesperadamente que apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el celeste estuvo tan cerca de ella que podían chocar sus respiraciones, pero él se mostraba dudoso de tocarla, y si la lastimaba se preguntaba cierto celeste, al diablo, ya antes lo había hecho y no le había pasado nada a la castaña, así que finalmente levantó el mentón de la joven para que sus miradas chocaran y atrapó sus labios con los de él, aquel contacto especial que hizo que una corriente eléctrica sacudiera a ambos haciéndolos olvidar cualquier molestia o preocupación, y aunque Albafica hubiera querido alargar el contacto, no quería tentar a la suerte y hacerle daño a la persona que amaba. Tuvo que separarse de la castaña que se encontraba un poco desorbitada.

"¿Y eso que significa?" se atrevió a preguntar la castaña una vez que regresó a la Tierra y se ganó la risa divertida del dorado, pero aunque quisiera enojarse con él por burlarse de ella simplemente no podía porque la sonrisa del caballero también la hacía sumamente feliz.

"Significa que me rehusó a alejarme de ti Agasha" hizo una ligera pausa y continuó " te amo Agasha" habló finalmente el dorado mirando fijamente a la joven que abrió los ojos como platos, su amor imposible le acaba de corresponder.

¿Acaso todo era un sueño?

Albafica llegó con la joven cargada en su brazos, tocó a la puerta del hogar esperando que el papá de la castaña no lo matara, eso si no se mataba él antes por haberla dejado así, es decir, él había creído que el veneno de su sangre la había alcanzado, para su suerte, Shion se encontraba cerca y le confirmó a Albafica que la joven sólo se había desmayado de la impresión que le causo. El celeste pudo respirar tranquilo de nuevo, pero de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso. Quien abrió la puerta fue Yuzuriha quién se cruzó de brazos al verlos.

"Santo de Grulla, yo…" dijo el caballero preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la castaña le dedicó una mirada seria para después negar con la cabeza y reír mientras le daba el paso al dorado para que depositara a la chica en su cuarto.  
Salió no sin antes mirarla unos momentos más deseando volver a besarla, pero no lo haría después de semejante susto que se había llevado hace unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña despertó de un muy buen humor había descansado como nunca inclusive había tenido el mejor de sus sueños qué involucraban a su amor imposible.

"Me debes una por cubrirte con tu padre" habló la amazona que recién ingresaba al cuarto de la castaña quien la miró extrañada, la rubia pareció comprender que su amiga aún no cavilaba las ideas.

"Albafica te trajo ayer, seguramente quedaste en shock luego de que se te declarara" explicó la amazona con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos, aún no estaba segura de lo que el caballero de piscis había hecho con su amiga.

Entonces los colores se le subieron al cielo a la castaña, todo había sido real, emocionada quería salir corriendo hacia el santuario para verlo una vez más pero la rubia la detuvo.

"Él dijo que no tardaría en llegar, así que mejor cámbiate de ropa" dijo haciendo que Agasha se diera cuenta de que aún traía la ropa de anoche.


	13. Chapter 13

La castaña tomó un baño para después ponerse su vestido de diario, se sentía sumamente feliz.

Tocó sus labios recordando al mismo tiempo al caballero de piscis quien le había dado su primer beso y una vez más volvió a sonreír tontamente.

Yuzuriha había decidido irse temprano, tenía cosas que hacer aunque a ella no la engañaba, algo se traía entre manos, pero seguramente la amazona le contaría cuando estuviera lista.

"¡Agasha, te buscan!" Fue la voz de su padre la que la sacó de sus pensamientos y su corazón palpitó fuertemente.

"Ya voy" contestó y caminó lentamente hacia abajo, lo más seguro era que se trataba de su caballero.  
Cuando bajó las escaleras jamás se imaginó encontrar a su padre de brazos cruzados amenazando al caballero de piscis que parecía perro regañado.

Al verla su padre cambió su mirada dura por su habitual mirada amable y puso una sonrisa.  
"Agasha, Albafica me dice que saldrán el día de hoy, asegúrense de ir con cuidado." dijo como si hace unos segundos no hubiera casi "asesinado" a cierto dorado.

La castaña asintió y se puso de lado del celeste, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos se desviaron, estaban nerviosos.

"Bien, entonces Albafica cuida muy bien a mi hija, sabes Asmita la traía antes de anochecer, espero lo mismo de ti" finalizó su padre, echando sal a la herida del dorado. Pero es que Causs, el padre de Agasha a pesar de que apoyara la relación del celeste con su hija, aún no olvidaba las penas por las que su adorada castaña pasó, que mejor escarmiento que ese.

El caballero asintió y sin más salieron de la casa.

"Albafica, entonces este no es un sueño" comenzó la castaña y el celeste sonrió ante su ternura.

"No lo es" dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban ganándose un leve sonrojo de la joven.  
Agasha no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, llevaban paseando por el pueblo de Rodorio, de más estaba decir que eran el centro de atención, recibían miradas para nada discretas y es que si se por sí, el tener una armadura dorada era suficiente para producir revuelo en el pueblo, sumarle a eso ser el Caballero dorado de piscis reconocido por su belleza, el resultado era ser doblemente popular entre las mujeres, cosa que tenía sin cuidado al dorado.  
Lástima que el corazón del caballero ya estaba ganado por aquella joven castaña de gran valor y espíritu.  
Pero la feliz pareja poco ponía atención hacia su alrededor, porque ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban.

Y entre pequeños juegos de palabras se pasaron la mañana hablando entre ellos, riendo y caminando.

Albafica tenía que regresar al santuario porque Sage lo había mandado a llamar a través de Atla que se había presentado ante la recién pareja con el mensaje para el celeste.

Agasha quería aprovechar la ida al santuario, quería ver a Asmita y contarle que él había tenido la razón todo este tiempo, además también podría ir a cuidar el jardín de rosas que tanto le gustaba por lo que no esperó la invitación del caballero y de un segundo a otro ya se hallaba acompañándolo.

"Entonces vas a ir a ver a Asmita" preguntó el celeste que si bien ya había aclarado las cosas con el rubio, no le agradaba la idea de que Agasha estuviera con él.

La castaña lo miró divertida. "¿Acaso estás celoso?"

"Eso no es cierto"contestó y Agasha lo jaló de su armadura para atraerlo hacia sí y darle el tan ansiado beso que quería darle desde la mañana.

La castaña se separó, rió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba del caballero para entrar al templo de virgo, dejando atrás a un anonado y sonrojado Albafica que se había quedado con las ganas de un mayor contacto con sus labios.

"Asmita ¿estás en casa?" preguntó la castaña mientras cruzaba la puerta.  
El caballero estaba en el centro del templo sentado en su habitual pose de meditación y abrió los ojos para cuando la Agasha estuvo frente a él.

La joven tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se abalanzó hacia el rubio que aún se encontraba en el suelo y así ambos terminaron en el piso.

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Agasha una vez que ambos retomaron la postura, el rubio sobándose la cabeza del impacto recibido y Agasha evidentemente apenada.

"¡Es que tenías razón Asmita, gracias!" explicó la castaña volviendo a querer abrazar al rubio pero éste se sobresalto esperando un nuevo impacto, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por la joven quien lo fulminó con la mirada para después dar un largo suspiro.

" Yo que creía que los caballeros recibían un duro entrenamiento para soportar golpes y dolor, es una pena que ya no los hagan como antes" dijo la joven haciendo que Asmita alzara la ceja.

"Ja, ja que chistosa" respondió el rubio, ambos se miraron y se soltaron a reír. "Me alegro por ti Agasha" dijo el caballero de virgo y la castaña asintió alegremente.

"¿Entonces tus hijos se llamarán Rose, Kuro y?" preguntó Asmita obviamente sabiendo que Agasha se avergonzaría.

"Habías dicho que no sabías que había pasado ese día en el bosque" le recriminó la castaña con los colores subidos al cielo. El rubio se encogió de hombros y rió ligeramente.

"Y era cierto, pero todo el mundo el santuario habló de eso por días" aclaró el dorado haciendo que la castaña tomara un nuevo tono de rojo, era divertido molestar a la castaña, por otra parte Agasha lo sabía, pero era más su tristeza en esos días que la vergüenza de aquél día donde se le declaró a Albafica en frente de medio mundo, ah pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

"Por qué tenías que recordármelo" se quejó la castaña cerrando sus ojos fuertemente como si con eso consiguiera desaparecer.

"Vamos, no pasa nada, si eso no hubiera sucedido no estarías hoy al lado de Albafica" animó Asmita y la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, para qué le había recordado ese incidente en primer lugar.


End file.
